Prelude to Kiram and Sheila: Kiram's story
by Flynn Reynolds
Summary: I wrote this story a few years ago as a school assignment. I have edited it many times since then. I noticed a few typos that slipped by so I am re publishing it. please enjoy. Rated T for some graphic scenes.


Prelude to Kiram and Sheila; Kiram's Story

By: Flynn Reynolds

As he awoke, Kiram looked around, confused as to why he was wearing a robe and laying in a hospital bed. All he could remember was living with his friend, watching "Code Geass: Lelouch the Rebellion," a strike of lightning throwing him in to a TV cooling system, and glass getting in his eye.

"Ok sir, I'm going to give you some Memory Enhancers so you can remember what happened." the doctor said.

"Ok. It won't hurt, will it?" Kiram asked.

"Oh no no no. It won't hurt at all." the doctor said slowing injecting the needle into Kiram's left arm.

"Ow!" Kiram yelled. "You said it wouldn't hurt!"

"I thought you meant the effects of the drugs. The needle hurts like hell."

"You son of a AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Kiram screamed as the Memory Enhancer took effect. Suddenly, it all came back to him. The sudden recollection of past events did sting a little bit.

It all started years ago. Every country in North and South America joined and became known as The United Hemisphere, Europe had become one country, Britannia, and China and Japan had formed into one country, Chi-pan. Unfortunately, not everyone was satisfied with this. There were uprisings and terrorist attacks every day. They weren't even from other countries. These were always from some group of angry citizens who wanted to go back to the way things were.

Kiram vi Britannia was born on May 26th, 2015 in Britannia; in fact, he was part of the Royal family. Britannia had become a democratic monarchy which is a democracy but with an emperor instead of a president. His father was Emperor Aaron and his mother, Lady Hirshina, was of Japanese nobility. She was born prior to China and Japan becoming Chi-pan.. When he was 18, his mother was killed in a car accident. News reports and CSI officials revealed that the crash wasn't an accident. Someone had done this on purpose. Infuriated, Kiram went to his father, the emperor of Britannia.

"Father, my mother, Lady Hirshina, has been killed." Kiram stated.

"Humph. You come to me only to tell me old news? Be gone Kiram. Send in the next one." the emperor stated.

"But if you knew of this, why didn't you do anything? You loved her!" the young prince yelled.

"Enough! Yes, I did love Lady Hirshina, but what's done is done. Acting out in this manner won't bring her back. This is no way for a prince to behave."

"Then I don't want to be a prince anymore! You hear me? I denounce my claim to the throne!" Kiram tore off his royal seal pin and threw it on the ground.

"So what? One of your siblings will have it, insolent child. It matters not to me. Now get out of here." the emperor had children with multiple "partners" so there were 25 siblings in all. After Kiram had left the emperor motioned for a servant. "Throw that worthless pin in the trash."

"Yes, your majesty." The servant said, approaching the pin Kiram had thrown to the ground. But before he could get to it, a woman dove out of the crowd and grabbed the pin. It was Kiram's half-sister, Bailey. "Your highness, please give me that pin."

"Never." Bailey said. "I'm keeping this pin."

"But your highness, his majesty ordered…"

"Silence." The emperor said. The servant stopped speaking and stood up straight. "If she wants that worthless pin, she can have I have no problem with it."

"Thank you, your majesty." Bailey said as she left.  
Kiram stormed home. Packing his belongings into a suitcase, he began wondering what his new life would be like. He had erased all possible digital traces of his existence: Facebook, Twitter, etc. and he even got a new phone. He had also closed all his bank accounts and opened new ones. His best friend since he was 10 years old, Sheila Wilson, was moving to Chi-pan with her family, and they had allowed him to come live with them. They packed their things and moved out on August 25th. As they crossed the border of Britannia, they stopped at the booth. The booth attendant and a security guard came out and asked them to roll down their windows and open the trunk so that he could make sure that they weren't smuggling anything or had illegal possessions with them. When the attendant saw Kiram he didn't know who he was but he thought Kiram looked familiar.

"Alright. Now if you would all state your name, I'll raise the bar up and let you continue on."

"My name is Harold Wilson." Harold said.

"I am his wife, Chandler Wilson."

"I am Sheila Wilson. And this is my friend who lives with us now due to an unfortunate circumstance." Sheila said, indicating to Kiram.

"Alright. What's your name son?" the guard asked.

"My name is Kiram Odaka." Kiram lied.

"Ok. Move along." the attendant said as he pushed the button in the booth that raised the bar.

As they crossed the border, leaving the country for what was originally planned to be forever, no one could see that Kiram had a scheming little grin on his face. He was planning something, but no one knew what.

As they unpacked their belongings into their new house, they discussed who gets which room.

"Ok, Sheila, you have the room upstairs to the right, and Kiram, you have the one upstairs to the left."

"Alright." the two said simultaneously.

"Jinx! Pinch, poke, you owe me a Coke, Kiram." Sheila laughed as she pinched and poked Kiram, starting and ending the jinx as she spoke his name.

"Ha-ha. Let's just get unpacked." he said back, as he went up to his new room. Sheila went to her new room on the opposite end of the hall. While unpacking, his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller i.d. and saw one of the last things he ever wanted to see; one of his siblings was trying to contact him. _Damn it! I forgot to change my number. I'll have to do that as soon as possible._

"Kiram, can you come help me?" Sheila called from across the hall. Kiram came out of his stupor and darted to her room and saw her climbing around a giant TV set.

"What is it that you need help with?" he asked.

"I need help setting up my TV. Will you help?

"Sure." he replied.

"Kiram, are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem sort of nervous."

"Oh, well one of my siblings tried to contact me, so I have to change my number."

"Oh, ok. I understand. Well let's go take care of that after we set up this TV."

"Deal."

Thirty minutes later, they had the TV all set up, so they went and got Kiram's number changed. After all that got taken care of, they all lived there peacefully with no problems. Then came that fateful day when Kiram had his accident.

Three years later, when he was 21 and Sheila was 20, they were upstairs watching "Code Geass: Lelouch the Rebellion" with the newest in TV entertainment. They were these glasses that you put on while watching a show and it looks like you're right there in the scene. If you had the specialized chair by the same company, it also felt like you were there. While in the middle of a scene, a huge bolt of lightning struck Kiram which shattered the lenses and sent shards of them into his eyes. The force of the bolt threw him into the chemical plasma coolant tank next to the TV, breaking the glass and getting coolant in his eyes as well. He screamed in pain as the coolant stung his eyes. As Sheila's parents came rushing in to see what the problem was, Kiram passed out.

At the emergency room, the doctors were able to successfully remove all the shards from his eyes. After waking up from the operation, he couldn't remember anything. After his memories returned he tried to get up but the doctor stopped him.

"Whoa there, son, you're not going anywhere for a bit. We need to keep you here over night so that we can make sure that there's no permanent eye damage."

"I feel fine. Now let me up." Kiram replied.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"I can see perfectly and my eyes are fine. Now let me go." Kiram began to fight.

"I can't do that. Nurse I need some help!"

"I won't tell you again. Now let me go!" Kiram shouted. Suddenly, the doctor's iris had weird, glowing red aura around them. The doctor let go of him.

"I am sorry. You are free to leave whenever you wish." the doctor stated gesturing to the door.

"Uh thanks I guess." Kiram looked at the doctor strangely as he left. At the reception desk, Sheila's parents covered the bill.

"Ok and what was the name of the patient?" the desk attendant asked.

"Kiram Odaka." Kiram lied again.  
When they arrived back at the house, Sheila jumped Kiram and hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe. "Oh my god! I'm so happy you're alright!"

"Nice to see you too, Sheila." Kiram gasped.

"Sorry." Sheila said as she let him go. "It's just that I was so worried about you. You were in the hospital for two days. I didn't know if….if you….hey what's with your eye?"

"What?" Kiram pulled out his phone, checked his reflection on the screen and then ran to the bathroom and locked the door. He looked into the mirror and saw that his left eye was glowing red and in the center of it was a weird looking symbol.

Kiram began to chuckle. _So I apparently have geass now. That would explain why the doctor let me go and why his iris had that red glow around it. This means I have Lelouch's geass. I can order people around if I make direct eye contact with them. But it only works once. And I'm already at the point where I can't turn it off. At least it's still just one eye and not both._ _Still, I need to hide this from people._ Suddenly his right eye started to hurt just a little. He looked at the mirror and saw the last thing he wanted to see. His right eye looked just like the left; glowing red and a red geass symbol in the center. _Shit! Now it'll be even harder to hide. C-2 isn't here so I can't get one of those special lenses she made me in the show. Normal lenses and sunglasses don't block the geass's effect. But I bet those tinted shades with the colored lenses will._ Kiram stopped and thought. _Did I say "She made me?" I meant that she made Lelouch. Huh, that was weird._

"Kiram are you alright in there?" Sheila asked as she pounded on the door.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just had to see my eye and the doctor said that a little redness may occur you know, just a side effect of the surgery. He he."

"Ok, if you say so. Hey, we're ordering pizza from Pizza Hut tonight. What kind would you like?"

"One large, thick crust Italian sausage. Is that ok?"

"Sure I'll just let my parents know."

"Ok. I'll see you downstairs in a little bit. I just need to freshen up ok?"

"Ok. And Kiram?"

"Yeah?"

"Nothing. It's nothing." Sheila giggled as she walked away kicking herself. _Damn it!_ She thought. _Why can't I tell him how I feel about him?_

"Huh, I wonder what that was about." Kiram pulled out his shades from his jacket pocket and put them on. They wouldn't block the geass, but until he could get a pair with the tinted lenses, these black ones would have to work. _All I need to do is avoid direct eye contact with people and not make any commands._ After they placed the order for the pizza, Kiram started heading to the door.

"Where are you going Kiram? Are you ok?" Mrs. Wilson asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Mrs. Wilson. I just remembered I have to pick up my prescription glasses at the Wal-Mart pharmacy."

"Oh yes that's right. Harold, why don't you go with Kiram?"

"No. No. That's fine. My eyes are doing much better. I can go alone." Kiram insisted.

"Well ok. If you say so but I want you to call us if anything happens and we'll come get you ok?"

Kiram chuckled. "Yes, Mrs. Wilson. I promise if anything happens, I'll call."

"Kiram, how many times do I have to tell you? You're practically a member of this family and Sheila's best friend. Feel free to call me Chandler."

"Ok. But I really should go get the glasses."

"Alright but hurry back. The pizza will be here any minute."

Kiram started walking to Wal-Mart when a man bumped into him.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going?!" Kiram yelled. Suddenly, the stranger's irises got a red glow around them.

"Sure thing. I am terribly sorry for this. I will watch where I'm going next time." He started to walk away, turning his head every direction so as to watch where he was going.

 _Damn it! I need to be more careful. And I need to get those glasses as soon as possible._ Upon arrival at Wal-Mart, Kiram went straight to the sunglasses aisle. He found a pair with red lenses. While trying them on and looking in the mirror he thought to himself _hmm. With these, not only can anyone not see my eyes, but on the off chance they do because they're really close to me, they still won't be able to see the geass symbol and they'll think my eyes are only red because they're looking at them through red lenses. This is perfect!_ He picked up the glasses, and while heading to the front to pay for them, his phone began to buzz. This is a ringtone. So pick up the phone! "Hello?"

"Hi, Kiram. This is Sheila. I was just calling because mom wanted me to make sure you were ok."

"I'm fine." Kiram laughed. "I was just on my way to pay for the glasses. Hey, while I'm here, is there anything you guys would like me to pick up? Like a bag of chips or anything?"

"No. We're good. Although since we didn't order it with the pizza, could you pick up a 2 liter of Coke?"

"Of course I can."

"Ok then. The pizza isn't here yet so hurry. We'll see you in a bit."

"Alright. See you then."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too." Kiram hung up and put his phone in his pocket. _Wait. What did Sheila and I just say?_ After he got the 2-liter, he paid for the items and began walking "home." On the way "home," he set the bag down and took out the new glasses. He took his current ones off, set them in his pocket and put the new ones on. Then he continued on his way. On the way "home" he pulled out his phone and pulled up the stenograph app. This app records all spoken words during a phone call. He fast forwarded it a little until near the end, and hit play then listened.

"…here yet so hurry. We'll see you in a bit. Alright. See you then. Ok. I love you. I love you too. End of phone call" Kiram put the phone back in his pocket. _Then it's true. Sheila and I both said we love each other. What does this mean?_

When he finally got "home," Sheila jumped on him and hugged him harder than ever. "Oh my gosh, I'm so glad that you're safe!" She said as they walked to the kitchen.

"Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?" Kiram asked as he put the 2-liter of Coke in the refrigerator.

"Um, no reason. I just thought that maybe I freaked you out a bit, you know, with the whole…" there was a knock at the door. Kiram and Sheila went to the door. Kiram opened it to see a man in a black shirt and pants standing there holding three flat cardboard boxes with a familiar looking red hat on them.

"Can we help you?" Kiram asked.

"Yes, I'm here to deliver two large pizzas and a family sized order of cheese breadsticks." the man said.

"Oh, of course." Kiram said taking the boxes. He had been so wrapped up in what he and Sheila had said to each other that he had almost completely forgotten about the pizza. "How much do we owe?"

"$17.25." the pizza man stated.

"Mom, dad, the pizza man's here!" Sheila called out.

"The money's on the table by the stairs, dear." Mrs. Wilson yelled back.

"Ok." Sheila went over to the table, picked up the $20 bill and handed it to the man.

"Here you go, sir. Keep the change as a tip."

"Ok. Here you are and thank you, again, for choosing Pizza Hut Wing Street." the man said, taking the money and handing them the receipt. "You enjoy your pizza."

"We always do." Kiram chuckled.

As they all sat down to enjoy pizza, breadsticks and Coke, Sheila asked "So Kiram, do you want to go finish the episode of 'Code Geass' we were on? I bought a new T.V. while you were in the hospital.

Kiram jumped up, startled. "What about geass? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"I mean do you want to take some pizza, a few breadsticks, and the last of the Coke up stairs and finish watching 'Code Geass: Lelouch the Rebellion' with me." Sheila stated.

"Oh, uh, yeah of course. He he."

"Are you ok, dear?" Mrs. Wilson asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that I was thinking about a phone call I got and Sheila broke my train of thought." Kiram laughed weakly.

"Oh, and what was the phone call about?"'

"Oh nothing. So, Sheila, are you going to help me or do I have to carry it all by myself?" Kiram laughed as he picked up the box with the Italian sausage pizza.

"I'm sorry." Sheila said "Of course I'll help. Why don't I grab the Coke and breadsticks?"

"Ok sure. I'll just wait in the hall."

As they walked up the stairs to Sheila's room, Sheila asked "So about that phone call you mentioned…"

"What about it?" Kiram asked as they entered her room.

"Were you talking about the one you and I had while you were at Wal-Mart?"

"Yes I was."

"Oh, I see." Sheila picked up the remote.

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"Did you mean it when you said 'I love you'?"

Sheila didn't respond.

"Did you mean it?" Kiram asked again.

After a minute of silence, Sheila finally said "Yes. I did. Did you?"

"What?"

"When you said 'I love you, too.' Did you mean it?"

Kiram set the pizza down and walked over to Sheila. He grabbed her and pulled her close to him. "Does this answer your question?" Then he locked her in an embrace and kissed her. She ran her fingers through his long black hair as she kissed him back.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you…" While they were kissing, Sheila dropped the remote and when it hit the floor, the "play" button was pressed, so the "Code Geass" episode resumed playing. Kiram swooped up the remote and hit pause. "Maybe we should talk about this somewhere we can have a little privacy. I don't think we should involve your parents until we know what exactly this is."

"I agree." Sheila said. "What about the park?"

"That works with me." Kiram replied.

"Mom, dad, Kiram and I are going to the park to hang!"

"Ok. You two be safe and make sure…."

"I know. I know. 'Make sure you're home by 10:00.'" Sheila mocked

"Alright! We'll see you then!"

As they headed to Meadow's Park holding hands, they decided to take a short cut through an alley way. As they turned the corner, they saw three men approaching them. They turned around and saw three more men approaching them. Kiram held Sheila behind him as they backed into the corner.

"Hey sexy thing," the leader said as he pulled out a buck knife "how about ditching this looser and spending the night with some real men." The other gang members laughed.

"I don't think so, jumbo! Now leave us alone!" Kiram said.

"He-he-he perhaps you didn't hear me, kid. I said the lady's coming with us. Now I won't ask again."

"Sheila, get out of here. Go get help." Kiram said. Sheila tried to dart past some of the gang members but they stopped her.

"Nice try, dumbass." Jumbo said "Now I won't ask again."

"Neither will I!" Kiram said as he took off his glasses.

"Hey, what the hell are you…." Jumbo began to say.

"I, Kiram vi Britannia command you, all of you, die!" All of the men's eyes began to have a red glow around the iris.

"Yes my lord!" they said in perfect unison. They all pulled out their knives and slit their own throats. As the blood was spraying everywhere, they all pulled out their guns, put the barrel in the hole in their throats, and fired. At once, they all fell dead. Sheila stood there frozen with fear at what Kiram had just done.

Kiram hurriedly put his glasses back on. "That takes care of that." He said with a grin on his face. In the distance, they could hear sirens.

"Shit, the police are on their way." Sheila said dripping with sweat.

Kiram stopped grinning and grabbed Sheila's arm. "Then we better get out of here."

"What? But shouldn't we stay here and explain?"

"No. They would just assume we had something to do with it. Let's just get out of here."

"Ok. Let's hurry. The cops are on their way." They left the alley in a hurry. By the time the cops actually arrived, Kiram and Sheila were already two blocks away.

When they finally arrived back at the house, they decided to talk after Harold and Chandler went to sleep. When they finally did, Sheila asked Kiram the question she'd wanted to ask him since she had seen his eye after the accident. "Did the accident give you Lelouch's geass?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Please. It's obvious. The way your eyes glow, the way their eyes had that red glow around the iris, the fact that the gang members that was trying to kill you and rape me suddenly killed each other just because you told them to. But mainly because you started your command off the same way Lelouch does on the show every time he makes someone do something."

"Ok. Point taken. But we need to talk about our phone call."

"Oh yeah. Well if we both meant it when we said 'I love you,' why don't we be boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"Because neither of us have asked the other one out yet." Kiram chuckled.

Sheila laughed. "Oh yeah. Duh. Ha-ha-ha-ha."

Suddenly, Kiram was holding her hand. "Sheila Wilson, will you be my girlfriend?"

Sheila began to cry. "Of course I will you idiot." And then she kissed him. And he kissed her back. Now boyfriend and girlfriend, Sheila and Kiram lie down in bed and fell asleep while in each other's arms. And they lived happily ever after. At least for the rest of the night.

The next morning, Kiram told Sheila the whole story; how the accident gave him geass, how he first used it at the hospital, and how he bought the red sunglasses because he didn't have the special contact lenses Lelouch has in the show.

"We can't let your parents know." Kiram said. "I don't want them to flip out."

"I agree." Sheila said. "But there is one thing we should tell them."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"We should tell them about us being together." Sheila remarked, smiling.

"Oh yeah, we should." Kiram chuckled.

"Wait a second." Sheila said. "You didn't use your geass on me to make me say 'yes' to you, did you?" Kiram stopped smiling. Then he pulled her close to him and looked into her eyes.

"Sheila, listen to me." he stated. "I am about to tell you something that I have never said to anyone else before. Are you ready?"

"Yes." Sheila said with a slight sense of worry in her voice.

"To you, Sheila Leanne Wilson, I, Kiram vi Britannia; former 1st heir to the throne of the royal Britannian Empire make this solemn vow. Never will I ever use my geass on you, nor will I ever hurt you on purpose. Should this vow be broken, may I never be forgiven."

Sheila was shocked. Never before had she heard Kiram utter this phrase. That was the phrase that a member of the royal family of Britannia states whenever they make an unbreakable promise and if they break that promise, they are disgraced. Luckily, none of them ever broke their promise.

"I love you." Sheila said.

"I love you, too." Kiram replied. "But we do need to tell them."

"Ok. Let's go." Sheila and Kiram got up, and, holding hands, walked down to the living room where Mr. and Mrs. Wilson were watching the news. They stepped in front of the TV.

"Mom, dad, Kiram and I have something we need to tell you." Sheila said. "It's something very serious."

"Of course, dear." Mrs. Wilson said. She picked up the remote and put the TV on pause. "I'm glad you came to us. Now what is it, sweetie?"

"Kiram and I are, well, we're together. We're in a relationship."

"Oh my gosh! That's incredible!" Chandler squealed as she jumped up and hugged them. "I knew this day would come!" she cried.

"Mom, are you ok?" Sheila asked

"Yes, dear, I'm fine. I'm just so glad you two are finally together." Chandler said wiping away a tear.

"How did you know we'd end up together?" Kiram asked

"Oh please, it was so obvious you two like each other. Even since you were 10 it was obvious. And then when you sent the e-mails saying we were the only ones you could trust, that settled it. I knew you two would wind up together.

"He-he-he-he I guess it was a little obvious that we liked each other." Sheila chuckled. "Now how bout we talk about it more during dinner?"

"I'm in. Let's go." Harold said. Everyone started heading towards the kitchen. Kiram stopped and picked up the remote to turn the TV off. But before he hit the power button, he saw something that startled him. On the screen, was security camera footage of the incident in the alley. The picture wasn't that great but he knew it was him and Sheila with the gang members. He muted it and hit play. The camera caught everything: Sheila and Kiram entering the alley and getting cornered, Kiram taking off his glasses, even the gang member's suicide, although that was censored. He turned it off, set the remote down and jogged into the kitchen.

"Kiram, are you coming?" Chandler called.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I was just turning the TV off." He set the remote down and jogged into the kitchen. They all sat down and ate dinner together. There, Kiram told Harold and Chandler everything.

The End! For Now!


End file.
